Darth Chef Strikes Back
by Shakespeare-The-Imposter
Summary: Everyone thought he was dead long ago. But now he returns to South Park to seek revenge.
1. The Attack of the Super Adventure Club

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or neither Star Wars.

Beta-Reader: John-SP150.

A/N: This is my second fan fiction. Personally I don't think South Park gave Chef a worthy ending. I mean Chef ends up like a freaking pedophile and all and then he never returns again. No! I will give Chef a worthy ending in this fan fiction. It all begins awhile after: The Return Of Chef...

Darth Chef Strikes Back Chapter 1: The Attack of the Super Adventure Club

It' was a sunny day in South Park, and the South Park Mountain Scouts is having a meeting.

"Okay children! Big Gay Al is back again to take over the scouts!" Big Gay Al said happily, the kids cheering, "I also want you all to say hello to my co-scout leader: Mr. Slave!"

"Ohh, Jezuth Chrith."

"By the way, we are no longer the Mountain Boy Scouts - this is the first year we will allow girls into the scouts too and the first girl who have joined us today is Miss Bebe Stevens!" Bebe smiled nervously and waved.

"A girl Scouts really sucks now!" a boy said.

"Yeah! But I don't think she can handle it anyways." the other boy chuckled.

"Now, let's start the day with a-" Before Al could finish, a scout entered,

"Big Gay Al, Big Gay Al!"

"What is it, sugarplum?"

"There's no time for your gay jokes now, Big Gay Al! They're here!" the Scout exclaimed with fear.

"Who?" Big Gay Al asked.

"The Super Adventure Club!"

"What?"

"Yeah! They are on their way here and they have their Super Troopers with them too!"

"Quickly! Take all the children to safety! All the scout leaders grab your hunting rifles and come with me!"

"Oh, Jezuth Christh!"

Bebe looked around, scared as she was lead away to safety.

The scout leaders, meanwhile, took their weapons and waited at the door, without any phones - they had to defend themselves. Then the door began to burn and explode as Super Troopers stormed into the building,

"Oh, Jezuth Christh!"

"Kill them all!" Al called out. It was roughtly tied but in the end, the Super Troopers took complete control. Mt. Slave fell on the ground, bullets in his chest as blood pooled,

"Oh... Jezuth Christh..." he began to slip away.

"NO! NOOO! MR. SLAVE!" Big Gay Al cried as he watched his husband and friends lose their lives, "RETREAT!" The Scout Leaders fell back as the Super Troopers checked the area, freezing in place as a large black cyborg entered through the doorway, breathing heavily as he looked around before stepping forward.

xXx

Bebe and the other Mountain Scouts stood in their safety room, all quite scared. Bebe really wished Kyle was here to keep her safe.

xXx

The Super Troopers lead a line of hostage scout leaders, beginning to execute them one by one. The cyborg was strangling Big Gay Al when a Super Trooper approached him,

"Darth Chef, we can't find the children!"

"Where are you hiding them? What has happened to the children?" Darth Chef asked.

"I won't tell you anything you rat! Go to hell!" Al said as Darth Chef began to strangle him harder,

"If this is a boys' scout camp, then where are the children!" Big Gay Al slowly died before Darth Chef tossed him away, "I want you to find those children! Don't kill them, I want them alive!" the Super Troopers spread out, finding the boys. Bebe managed to sneak away, finding a hunting rifle and trying not to cry as she realized what she needed to do.

"There is one, set for stun!" Four troopers stopped and ambushed her, as Bebe shot and fired, killing one, and crying rivers as the blood spattered on her face. She dropped the rifle and made a run for it,

"Stop her!" the Troopers tried to follow. She was finally hit with a dart, falling down as the Troopers caught up and began to scan her.

"She'll be all right. Tell Darth Chef we have a prisoner."

"Yes, sir!" The boys were captured and sent back to the Super Adventure Club while the dizzy Bebe was lead to Darth Chef,

"We found this girl trying to escape."

"A girl in the Mountain Scouts? I guess she will work out. They are all children after all."

"She killed one of our men with this hunting rifles, Darth Chef." the Super Trooper reported.

"A tough little girl I see. I like that..." Darth Chef replied.

"Who...Who are you?" Bebe asked, still dizzy.

"Oh, but tiny little Bebe, don't you remember me?"

Bebe looked, "Ch... Chef?"

"It's Darth Chef for you now, miss." Darth Chef replied.

"That's impossible! You died!" Bebe said.

"I died, but I've returned so I can once again make love to all of you children!" he replied.

"YOU DICK! KYLE WILL COME AND SAVE ME!" Bebe cried out.

"Of course, Bebe! Kyle and his little friends. I almost forgot about them. They will be my great finale and you will be a perfect bait for us to lead them into our trap."

"What...What are you talking about..."

"Oh you will soon enough find out Bebe...Take her away!" Darth Chef ordered.

"NO! KYLE!" she cried out.

xXx

Kyle sat on his couch watching television, as the newsman came on, "Breaking news, as the South Park Mountain Scots have been invaded by some very strange terrorists. All the scout leaders are dead and all the children have disappeared."

"Wait a second! Wasn't Bebe there?"

"Twenty boys, and one young girl, nine-year-old Bebe Stevens, are missing."

"NO! BEBE!"

A/N: Where will they take Bebe and the rest of the boys? What will Kyle do about it? Find out in the next chapter of: Darth Chef Strikes Back. By the way for all of you who thought you should find out Darth Chef's destiny in this chapter has to wait a couple of chapters more with the rest of the other guys lol! XD

To Be Continued... 


	2. Beware of Kyle

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. Comedy something owns it. I do not own Star Wars neither. Darth Lucas owns it.

Beta-Reader: John-SP150.

A/N: Darth Chef is back once again. In a town far far away...

Darth Chef Strikes Back Chapter 2: Beware of Kyle

The boys were gathered together in Stan's clubhouse. "What's up with this meeting, Kyle?" Stan asked.

"Did you guys hear about what happened at that scout meeting?"

"Yeah dude, it's awful."

"Awful? They have Bebe for fuck's sake!" Kyle said angrily.

"So what? Leave that bitch to rot."

"Dude! You repeat that one more time and I will do to you what your mother should have done years ago!"

"Lea-" Kyle glared furiously, "Fine, I'll be good..."

"So what do you have in mind, dude?" Stan asked.

"I'm going to save her and I need your help!" Kyle replied.

"Dude, I dunno, isn't it better if we leave this to the police or Mysterion?"

"Why Mysterion?" Kenny asked.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home!" Cartman got up to leave,

"Sit down, Cartman!"

"Kiss my black ass, Kyle!"

"I SAID SIT DOWN, CARTMAN!"

Cartman rolled his eyes and sat down,

"Guys, think about it! What would happen to your crushes? They could be next!"

"Wendy..." Stan looked down.

"Exactly!"

"I have no fucking idea what you are talking about!" Cartman said.

"Me neither." Kenny replied.

"Don't play dumb! Cartman, you like Heidi, and you like Millie, Kenny, we all know!"

Kenny blushed, "Well she is kind of cute, and really nice, actually..."

"I don't feel anything for that bitch!" Cartman insisted.

"Oh really? You don't!"

"NO, and now I will leave you assholes behind! Screw you guys, I am going home!" Cartman turned,

Kyle grinned and turned on Stan's radio,

"Another scout meeting has been attacked by terrorists - the Girl Scouts have been attacked and all the scout leaders and girls are missing."

Cartman spun, "What!"

"Wendy was that meeting." Kyle reported, "And Millie. All the girls in our class - which means Heidi was also there." Kyle looked Cartman in the eyes.

"That proves nothing! Maybe she was home sick or something!"

"Dude, all the girls were there except Bebe, including Heidi." Cartman now looked even more confused as the three boys looked at him,

"Okay fine, but seriously you guys, I'm not doing it for Heidi at all."

"Sure you aren't!" Kyle chuckled.

"I ain't!"

"I said you aren't!" Kyle chuckled. "Now, we need a plan..."

xXx

"New orders, my Lord?" Mr. Grazier asked,

"Move all the children to this base."

"So we can molest them, my Lord?" Grazier grinned

"Not yet."

"But whhhy nooot, my Lord?"

"They're going to be our bait!" Chef explained.

"For what?"

"OH! You will soon find out! Everybody are going to find out! Just give it the time!" Darth Chef reported, "This will be a day long remembered..."

xXx

Meanwhile, Bebe sat alone in the corner of a large cage, crying alone, "I'm so alone! I miss you, Kyle!" That was when the shadows approached. Bebe looked up in fear,

"Hi Bebe!" Wendy smiled. Bebe grinned for the first time in quite a while - Wendy, Heidi, Millie and all her other friends were also there.

"Don't take this the wrong way, girls, but I have never been so happy to see you!"

"You don't have to be alone when we're here, Bebe." Wendy smiled.

"Thank you!" Bebe said, crying happily and hugging Wendy, feeling a lot better. The reuniting was short-lived as Super Troopers opened the door and grabbed Bebe, ignoring her as she cried, "No, don't take me away!"

"Excellent Super Troopers! Here is the chosen one!" she heard Darth Chef's voice as they locked the cage door and escorted her.

"Chosen one? For what?"

"You will be our top bait! Take her away now!" Darth Chef explained. The Super Troopers took Bebe away.

"NO!"

A/N: That was the second chapter of: Darth Chef Strikes Back. See you in the next chapter...

To Be Continued... 


	3. Saving Private Stanley

Darth Chef Strikes Back

Chapter Three: Saving Private Stanley.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...you get it...

Beta-Reader: John-SP150.

A/N: Welcome back! Enjoy now! XD

Kyle packed his bag - he knew that this would be one of his biggest challenge so far and he is used to challenges. He looked out of the window and towards the sunset,

"For Bebe!"

He was just about to leave his room when Ike suddenly appeared.

"Come with!" Ike asked.

"What?"

"Come with you now!"

"No Ike, but I have an even better idea for you."

"What?"

"Ready Ike? Kick the baby!"

"DON'T KICK THE MOTHER FUCKING BABY!" Ike cried. Kyle opened his window.

"Kick the baby!"

Kyle kicked Ike out of the window and closed and the locked the window.

Kyle smiled.

"There, now when that's taken care of, time to finally leave."

Kyle left his room and house.

….

Meanwhile in Stan's house.

"I guess it's time to finally leave then."

He checked if he didn't forget something.

"It's all there, time to save Wendy then."

His parents weren't home so it's was perfect to leave now - then a big shadow appeared behind him.

"Where do you think you're going TURD?"

"I cant tell, most go now, good bye Shelly!"

Stan was just about to enter the front door when Shelly blocked him. She clenched her fist and looked on Stan with her evil smile.

"Shelly, I don't have time for this today, not today!"

"I alwaysh have time for thish!"

Shelly came closer and aimed her fist to his nose.

"Shelly, I love you!"

Shelly stopped first for some seconds, but the next second she broke Stan's nose with her fist, as his blood splashed on the windows.

Shelly threw Stan in the same window and the back on the floor again.

Shelly closed the curtains and inside you could only hear screaming.

"Please Shelly, not that!"

"Shut up now TURD!"

"Shelly, NO!"

"MUHAHAHAHA!"

Everything suddenly went silent and Stan's destiny was to been unknown.

….

Meanwhile at Kenny's house.

Kenny packed his bag and was just ready to leave - but then he saw something in his wardrobe.

"Mysterion..."

He then closed the wardrobe and walked out. He closed and locked the room and went downstairs.

"Mysterion has to take a break this time, this time it's adventures with: Kenny McCormick instead."

He was just about to open the front door when his father appeared.

"So, where do you think your going this late boy?"

"Out, sir!"

"Oh...Well have fun!"

"I will sir!"

Kenny's dad left and Kenny was just to open the front door when somebody else called his name once again.

It was Kenny's mother.

"Kenny, where do you think you're going this late?"

"Out, mom!"

"Oh... but take a sandwich with you and have fun!"

"I will, mom!"

Kenny brought a sandwich and could finally open the door and left his home.

Kenny turned around and took one last glance at his so called home before leaving it. He could taste the adventure in his mouth as he set off, focused on saving Millie and the others.

….

Meanwhile at the Legion Of Doom...I mean Eric Cartman's house...

"MOM!"

"Yes honey dear?" Ms. Cartman asked.

"I CANT FIND MY FUCKING HAT!"

"But...You have your hat on your head Eric!"

"OH...Right..."

Cartman checked.

"Well, I guess that's everything for now!

Cartman opened the front door.

"Good bye mother, have a great life, what ever that means..."

"Eric...What school competition was you qualified to now again?" she asked quietly.

"Spelling Bee mother, that monkey you bought was really helpful." Cartman replied sweetly.

"But...I thought you ate that monkey after you lost that other Spelling Bee."

"That's why he was such a great help for me mother."

Cartman smacked with his mouth and smashed his big tummy with his hands.

"It was a hell of a good monkey to and I would love to eat another, please mom!"

"Maybe for Christmas Eric!"

"YAY!"

Eric left his house.

"Good luck now honey!"

"Yeah, bye mom!"

Cartman should now meet up with the guys.

"For Heidi...The other children can rot in hell..."

Cartman had a picture of Heidi with his that he would protect with his life.

Kyle, Kenny and Cartman met up at the bus stop.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I am late and last again but it's not my fault because I couldn't find my hat!"

"I guess that it was on your fatass head like as usual fatass." Kyle said.

"NO; IT WASN'T KYLE AND I'M NOT FAT, I'M BIG BONED!"

"Big boned in the head too, Cartman?" Kyle asked.

"YES...Maybe..."

Kenny laughed.

"Chill out Cartman, your not even last, Stan hasn't showed up yet."

"I guess his retarded girl got him on the phone and..."

Kyle and Kenny looked at him with angry eyes.

"Now I remember, she was kidnapped, right?"

Cartman looked embarrassed.

Two hours later...

"Where the fuck is he?" Kenny asked.

"Perhaps he...DAMMIT...why does every joke about being late including women?"

"Don't forget lousy drivers!" Kenny continued.

"Nailed!" Cartman laughed.

Both the boys was laughing.

Kyle turned around.

"Guys stop joking, what if something bad's happened with Stan?"

"Like what?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, what Kenny said!" Cartman replied.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out, let's go!"

The boys went for Stan's house...

The boys was right now outside Stan's house.

"It's all dark inside." Kyle said.

"Yes, like the murder places usually are." Cartman said.

"Murder places...What the fuck are you talking about now, Cartman?" Kyle asked frustrated.

"We're in a fanfiction Kyle, unleash your imagination, remember?"

Kyle and Kenny looked confused at him.

"Stop break the fourth fucking wall Cartman!" Kyle replied irritated..

They broke up the door and went inside where they found blood on the window.

"STAN, DO YOU DARE TO VOMIT NOW OR I WILL, oh right I forgot again guys! Cartman said.

"SHHHH!" Kyle said.

"Suddenly they found Stan hanging upside down in the ceiling fan.

"STAN!" Kyle yelled.

"H-Hurry...Shelly is coming..." Stan said silent.

The boys turned around and saw Shelly behind them with a big chair in her hands.

"Death to the TURDSH!" Shelly yelled.

Kyle suddenly saw a pair of scissors and throw them in Shelly's arm so she dropped the chair.

"OW, shtay here TURDSH, I will jusht get a bandage and a hammer to heal me with and kill you with!"

Shelly disappeared and the boys freed Stan and took his bag and left his home as fast as they could.

"Let's leave this horrible place and never return!" Cartman yelled as they escaped through the front door.

Meanwhile at the old distant base...

"Tell me where Kyle's gang is now Bebe..." Darth Chef asked.

"I won't tell you a shit!" Bebe yelled and spit at Dart Chef.

"Very well, bring it in boys..." Darth Chef said and a big robot entered the room to Bebe's fear...

A/N: Oh No! Poor Bebe! Sorry for the long wait by the way. I will hopefully be faster next time! XD

To Be Continued...


	4. The Journey

Darth Chef Strikes Back.

Chapter Four: The Journey.

Disclaimer: It would be sure cool to have the rights to South Park but no...

Beta-Reader: John-SP150.

A/N: I hope you guys are exited...Because here we go...

Stan was badly hurt.

"Dude, are you okay?" Kyle asked, worried.

"I'll be fine..." Stan said with a silent voice.

The boys were now outside the South Park's limits.

"You looks cold dude, we most make you warm somehow." Kyle said.

"It's only one way to do it then." Kenny said.

Kenny brought a knife.

"We have to slice up Cartman's fat belly and put Stan in there."

"WHAT?" Cartman yelled.

"Gross, but it can perhaps it'd work and we'd lose Cartman at the same time, so sure." Kyle said.

"NO WAY!" Cartman yelled.

"I have to agree with Cartman on this one, I'd rather die and besides I'll be fine anyways.

The boys now had a long journey waiting for them.

"We're shall we go anyways? We don't even know where they are holding the hostages." Kenny asked.

"We'll find out soon..." Kyle said.

"Ill hope so!" Kenny said.

"We will..." Kyle vowed.

"Then let's do this SHIT NOW!" Cartman yelled.

"Alright!" Stan said with a silent tune.

They continued their journey...

Meanwhile at the base.

"It...It hurts so much..."

Bebe lay on the floor.

"The torture robot know it's ways...But you should be glad that we didn't use the rape robot instead!" Darth Chef said proudly.

"Y-You're a monster..."

"Now tell me where they are or else..."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I have to send in my super troopers and super adventure members to take care of you, they would all love that, including me."

"I-I will never tell you, what ever you doing to me, I-I will never tell you!"

Bebe spitted at Darth Chef once again.

"Very well then, I feared that we had to come to this."

"Come to what?"

"Come with me Bebe!"

Darth Chef led Bebe out of her cell to a control room where Mr. Grazier waited.

"How is it going my lord?"

"Little Bebe here refuses to talk..."

"Shall we do it then?"

"Why not Mr. Grazier...Why not?"

"What ever you doing to me, I will not betray my friends!" Bebe yelled.

"We know, therefore we are not going to hurt you, but instead hurt people close to you!" Mr. Grazier said.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Let us introduce the: Super Cannon!" Mr. Grazier said.

Bebe looked at the big cannon.

"This cannon is powerful enough to destroy entire cities!" Mr. Grazier said.

"Cities...Really?"

"Yes, but we're not going to waste the cannon's maximum power yet. Instead we have plans to aim for a much smaller target!"Mr. Grazier said.

"What?"

"Your house Bebe!"

"My house?"

"Yes. Your parents are home crying for you, wondering if you're alive, but soon they may not be alive anymore themselves!"

"NO...NO!"

"We will spare them for one thing!"

"What...What?"

"Tell us where Kyle's gang are at the moment and we will spare you family and house from death and destruction."

Bebe though for some seconds.

"North Park Camping..."

"Huh?" Mr. Grazier said.

"They are at North Park Camping!"

"Thank you for your information Bebe!" Mr. Grazier said.

He turned to some Super Control Troopers.

"Fire the Super Cannon!" Mr. Grazier said.

"WHAT...WHY?" Bebe yelled.

"Because you are lying Bebe, we have already occupied North Park Camping and they weren't anywhere to be seen at North Park Camping, so fire the damn Super Cannon!" Mr. Grazier yelled.

Bebe tried to run and stop everything, but Darth Chef stopped her, so she could only look on while the Super Cannon started up and suddenly the Super Cannon started and a green light went out as everything went really fast and suddenly Bebe's house were totally gone.

"NO!" Bebe yelled.

Meanwhile...

"TIIIIRED!" Cartman yelled.

"You can't give up now fatass!" Kyle replied.

"Watch me!" Cartman said.

"Come on!" Stan said.

"We've been walking for, like, seven hours!" Cartman yelled.

"We've barely reached ten minutes lazy ass!" Kyle yelled back.

Kenny laughed.

Cartman was trying to stand up.

"FINE, but I am so hungry!" Cartman said.

"Save you food dude, we have a long trip ahead of us!" Stan said.

"I can't rest, I can't eat, you guys are worse then friggin' Hitler!"

"But we though you liked Hitler!" Kenny said.

"Touche Kenny!" Cartman replied.

They continued their journey.

Two days later of walking.

"Guys, I don't care anymore, I have to rest and eat NOW! Cartman yelled.

"I guess we can take a rest now!" Kyle said.

"Stop guessing, we will!" Cartman yelled.

"Oh fine!" Kyle replied.

It was cold and dark and the boys had lit a fire to keep warm.

Cartman ate half his bag of food and then fell asleep.

Stan and Kenny fell asleep too.

Kyle walked away alone.

Meanwhile at the old distant base...

Bebe was locked up inside a cold and dark cell.

She could not understand how things came to this.

Her family were dead and she had nobody to turn too.

She cried and froze.

She felt that she was going mad.

"AAHH, LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" Bebe yelled.

Silence...

Nobody answered her.

In a desperate way to get out she put one of her barrettes in the door dock.

For some strange reason she manged to open the door that way.

"I cant believe it really worked!" Bebe said to herself.

Bebe tried to find a way out of the the old distant base.

But it was scary corridors everywhere.

"Are you lost pumpkin?"

Bebe turned around and saw it was Mr. Grazier.

"I don't care if Darth Chef told me not to, your mine now Bebe!"

Bebe tried to run away, But Mr. Grazier were to fast for her and grabbed her hair.

But the next second someone strangled Mr. Grazier so he past out, it was no one else but Darth Chef.

"I told you not to touch her yet moron, if this repeats again, I will personally take care of you" Darth Chef said to the half fainted Mr. Grazier.

"You just saved me, but why. I don't get it!" Bebe said.

"You will..." Darth Chef said just looking at her silent and the next second he activated his dark red spatula light-saber and sliced Bebe to peaces, her blood and guts were now all over the place.

"Let the experiment resume..." Darth Chef said silent.

Meanwhile Kyle walked away on his own because he could not sleep.

Suddenly he heard something strange in the bushes.

"Stan is that you?" Kyle asked.

Out of the bushes Shelly run out with a big hammer in her both hands and she smashed Kyle right in his face with it.

Kyle's blood were all over the place now and he lay down.

"You may not be my stupid brother, but I will find him later, but first I will take care of you TURD!" Shelly yelled.

Shelly aimed the big hammer at Kyle for one last kill, but suddenly the big hammer just flied out of Shelly's hand and in to the dark bushes.

"What the fuck happened with my big hammer?" Shelly yelled.

Shelly looked around herself and Kyle was surprised that he was still alive.

"That doesn't matter, I can beat you to death with my bare fists anyways!"

But suddenly Shelly started to fly around too.

"LET ME DOWN FROM HERE TURD!" Shelly yelled.

The flying led Shelly over a cliff where she finally was dropped.

"AAHH!" Shelly yelled.

Kyle tried to stand up and suddenly he saw a green looking tiny fellow in front of him.

"Who...Who are you?" Kyle asked.

"Yoder... My name is!"

Before Kyle could answer Yoder, Yoder interrupted him.

"To late you are Kyle Broflovski, blood has been spilled this one night the red sun tells us and not just your blood, deadly blood and you know who I am talking about I really believe!"

"It cannot be true, I don't believe you, NO BEBE!" Kyle yelled.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! KIDDING! XD

To Be Continued...


End file.
